In the vehicle field, people wish as simply and conveniently as possible to lock and unlock the door. Thus the application of the vehicle keyless entry system is widely applied. With the development of biometrics, especially in the development and the promotion of the fingerprint recognition technique, the application and the research of the technique are extended to the field of the vehicle door control.
In the process of achieving the prior art, the inventors have found the problems of the prior art at least as following.
Currently, the fingerprint recognition technique in the application of the door control field is limited to the achievement of the unlocking function. Namely, before the user starts to drive, the user needs using the fingerprint to unlock the vehicle door, and then the user opens the vehicle door to enter into the main cockpit. The user needs unlocking the door to open the door, thereby decreasing the convenience of operating the vehicle door. On the other hand, after completing the driving, and the user leaves the vehicle, the vehicle door is automatically locked after a predetermined time. However, the predetermined time may be tens of seconds, and may also be a few minutes. On the one hand, the predetermined time is long, thereby easily bringing the risk of vehicle theft. On the other hand, the predetermined time is short, the vehicle door has been locked before the user leaves the vehicle, and the user experience is poor.